Entre el Cielo y la Tierra
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Que harías si ves morir a quien amas, sin embargo, no es cualquiera... que harias para salvar a un amigo de penar en la tierra de nadie, solo hay una salida, matarlo, Un Agel de Alas negras y un Angel ó Demonio?
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**Entre el Cielo y la Tierra.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ella estaba frente a mi, sus ojos brillaban como el mismo sol, pero... te falle, te hice daño, tantos años yo no pude aguantar mas... pero tu sigues aquí, como si no te hubiera partido el corazón..**

**La suerte estaba echada, tus ojos, brillaban intensamente, pero no con luz propia, que idiota fui al pensar que tenia todo el problema controlado, y ahora estas en mis brazos, tan fragil y casi sin vida, y el a****h****i frente a nosotros riendose de mi desgracia, pero te juro con mi propia vida, que no voy a descanzar hasta que pague lo que ha echo contigo, me dices que no, qe seria destruir mi vida, me haces prometerte que no lo voy hacer, te veo y no lo creo, el, el que te qito la vida, esta riendose de nosotros, y tu, no quieres que lo mate, me dices que me calle y exalas tu ultima bocanada de aire, tus brazos cae****n**** cual bolidos y tu ojos dejan de brillar totalmente y yo solo puedo llorar y ver al maldito que esta frente a nosotros.**

**ver a ese maldito demonio enfrente jactándose de mi gran pérdida aun no entiendo como rayos sucedió esto, estaba a nada de decirte lo que siento, siendo tu un ángel el enemigo mortal de los demonios y yo un alas negras que callo en tus encantos, solté un gran grito y junto con el un gran poder salió de mi cuerpo haciendo que aquel infeliz demonio retrocediera y así dejándome solo con tu frio cuerpo.**

**Ese poder salía en forma de una luz muy brillante, el demonio retrocedió escondiéndose en la oscuridad, solo miraba esos ojos color amarillo que aun me miraban. aquella luz ardía por dentro de mi cuerpo, pero era algo que tenía que soportar, ya que era la forma en que yo vengaría tu muerte. pero de repente... muy dentro de mi cuerpo empezó a moverse algo, sentía como mi espalda empezaba a rasgarse ella sola, y de adentro una especie de pluma surgió. las reconocí de inmediato. eran tus alas**

**Era imposible, incluso era una estupidez pensar que tus alas estuvieran en mi, yo no soy lo que se dice un ser agraciado ****claro tengo**** dones para bien, pero ****solo para proteger a los que son como tu, ****ahora, pensar q****u****e tus alas crecieron y se e****x****pandieron en mi espalda, suena tonto si no lo estuviera viviendo, el demonio se fue, desaparecio igual que tus alas, tal vez fueron una señal, pero debo irme, salir de aqui y dejarte por mucho que me duela, los ****demonios**** vienen ya para acabar con tu cuerpo y tomar tu inocencia, ya nada puedo hacer,**** estoy acabado, aquella guerra sin tregua me dejo sin poder alguno y ahora**** solo**** puedo**** darte un ultimo beso y decirte adios, corro**** como puedo**** por todo el lugar hasta ponerme a salvo, los veo, son ellos, esos seres endemoniados, que h****a****sta los**** mas valientes sentirían miedo, a mi no me da miedo, pero debo escapar**** para despues poder hacerlos pagar, entraron en la bodega solitaria a terminar con el trabajo de ****é****l…**** el manda mas.**

**Ahora tengo una mision, acabar con ellos y matar al demonio**** que te arrebato la vida****.**

**P****ero aun no era el momento porque en ese instante estaba demasiado debil, aun****que**** apesar de mis esfuerzos por salvarte no lo logre, agote mis energias en vano puesto ****que**** moriste, necesito recuperarlas lo mas pronto posible o morire, necesito**** tratar mis heridas y reponer energías****, asi que me apresure por salir de esas putridas paredes, cada paso era un gran tormento no solo porque mi corazon se negaba a dejarte ****si no que mi existencia se rehúsa a olvidarte.**

**Con mi ultimo adiós, te deje en aquel lugar que nunca olvidaría, aquel lugar donde mi quitaron a la persona que amaba. el exterior era mas brillante que el interior, mi estomago no aguantaba mas esos golpes, esas patadas, que me dejaron moribundo, pero como podía llegar hasta mi hogar, el solo querer abrir mis alas, se me dificultaba, estaban en verdad dañadas, sin mencionar que no tenia nada de fuerzas.**

**Entonces, para suerte mia****, lejos de esa maldita bodega, había un pequeño lago, por lo menos podría saciar mi sed, por que mi espíritu estaba totalmente destruido, me apresure a beber lo mas que pude**** y sali totalmente de aquel lugar, llegue a los sugurbios, estaba de nuevo en la ciudad, debia apresurarme para llegar a mi hogar, y tratarme las heridas que oculto bajo mi abrigo, esta nueva lucha sera agotante, debo reunir un equipo, buscar a quienes quieran unirse a mi causa y pelear a mi lado, por fin llego al edificio, llego al ascensor, es lo mejor, con las heridas que traigo seria casi imposible llegar a mi apartamento por las escaleras, llego al 7mo piso, voy a mi puerta, la abro y me tiro en el sillon, estoy cansado.**

**muy cansado apesar de haber bebido ****esa agua, era curioso como un Alas Negras, podría convertir el agua en energía, aunque con las heridas que traía ****mis energias aun no se recuperaban completamente...mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente...y por fin me ****qu****ede dormido .... en mis sueños atacado por el recuerdo****de lo sucedido anteriormente...en la mañana al despertar algo diferente estaba en mi departamento... un olor diferente al de la noche anterior.. pero ****que era?.**

**Me levante apesumbrado de mi cama y…esperen, mi cama?, si yo me quede dormido en el sillón, entonces me incorpore rápidamente y casi salí corriendo de mi habitación, sin notar que mis heridas estaban completamente tratadas, el olor venia de la cocina, así que con la mayor precaución del mundo, me interne en ella, y para mi sorpresa, él estaba ahí, mi mejor amigo, por un momento me olvido que estoy en este lugar para cumplir una misión, pero ahora, además de eso, tenia una meta, encontrar y matar uno a uno, los que estuvieron involucrados en mi gran perdida.**

**Tan en mi mundo estaba, que no me di cuenta que mi amigo me llamaba a comer, y asi lo hice, debía recordar, que aquí, era lo que se dice "humano" y me alegro no haber sacado mi arma frente a el, seguro se hubiera asustado.**

**Me da gusto, que entre todo esto, se pueda decir que tengo un amigo, aunque no sepa mi verdadera identidad.**

**Yo, no soy lo que dicen alguien normal, soy un Ángel de Alas Negras, que busca su lugar.**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, había perdido ya mucha sangre, pero como?... hasta recordar me duele, ha, es verdad, la batalla, esa maldita batalla en la que por no querer que mi querida amiga, fuera de su propiedad, tuve que pagar el precio mas alto en todo el edén, manchar mis alas de su sangre.**

**Fue tan doloroso verla caer lentamente sin vida, pero o era eso, o dejarla sufrir por toda su vida inmortal en el infierno, para mi, eso no era justo, asi que, la mate.**

**Él estaba a un lado mío, y no daba crédito a lo que vio, ella y yo éramos las mas grandes amigas en todo el mundo, y jamás pensé usar una salida de esta magnitud, pero se que le darán otra oportunidad, la merece, pero yo, yo no.**

**Asi que, no tenia otra opción, luego de darle muerte a esos ojos color luna, tuve que huir, yo sabia perfectamente que él no me seguiría, puesto que, siempre que hay un Ángel de Alas Blancas caído, se tiene que dar aviso y el tenía que estar ahí, sabia también, que los demonios irían tras de mi, era un plan perfecto sin siquiera haberlo planeado, llegue a una bodega, parecía abandonada, y entre, ocultándome para que no me vieran, mala idea.**

**Había olvidado que los demonios sienten la mas mínima presencia de inocencia, y los ángeles estamos llenos de eso, sentí como una garra se incrustaba en mi hombro y cuando me gire me di cuenta que no era una garra, si no que eran unos dientes, vi unos ojos amarillos que me veían fijamente y de un golpe trate de apartarme.**

**Corrí hasta situarme en medio del bodegón, creo que el día de hoy no dejaba de tomar malas decisiones, estando en medio, pude sentir muchas miradas sobre mi y de pronto, empezaron a llegarme miles de golpes de quien sabe dónde, ni siquiera mis alas pude sacar para protegerme, los golpes me dejaron devastada y caí.**

**Escuche pasos, eran los del demonio mayor, tenía que recibir mi castigo, pero lo hubiera preferido no se sus manos, pero el castigo nunca llego, abrí los ojos, y lo vi, era mi amado protegiéndome, quise ayudarlo, pero el dolor no me dejaba, me quede tirada en el suelo, solo escuchando golpes y uno que otro rayo y el filo de una espada, hasta que lo escuche gritar de dolor, ignorando mi agonía mi incorpore y lo vi, todos los demonios estaban heridos, tumbados en el suelo, y sus siluetas poco a poco desaparecían, dejándonos a los tres solos, mi querido tenia tantas heridas o mas que las mías.**

**-suéltalo – fui lo único que dije**

**-que me darás a cambio de su vida? – pregunto arrogantemente**

**-la mía – vi como lo dejo caer y se acerco a mi, tomo mi cuello con sus dos manos, y volvió a morder mi hombro, sentí un ardor calarme hasta los huesos, y lo próximo que sentí fue, nada, podía ver, oír pero ya no sentía, caí al suelo y vi como él se paraba y corría hacia mi flácido cuerpo, aquel maldito demonio de ojos amarillos se reía con tantas ganas de él, que me destrozaba por dentro, yo sabia que se tenia que ir, y así lo hizo, corrió se alejo, dejándome ahí, creí que iba a morir, pero eso no llego, en cambio, a juzgar por los pasos y los murmullos, me movían, a donde, no tenia ni mas mínima idea, lo siguiente que sentí, porque ya sentía, fue una paz muy grande para después abandonarla y abrir los ojos.**

**Era un lugar extraño, obscuro y lleno de esos seres, que ahora, viéndolos bien, parecían como cualquier humano, a excepción que los mataban o torturaban, el demonio que antes me había mordido se encontraba en medio de todos y lentamente se fue acercando, hasta situar su mano en mi frente.**

**-olvidaras lo que una vez fuiste, y pensaras que siempre has estado aquí – fue lo que escuche, después, obscuridad, me había desmayado y para cuando desperté, solo sabia, que lo que antes fui, había quedado atrás, por que?, primeramente, por que no recordaba lo que fui y segundo, por que ahora era un demonio, me llamaban, el Ángel de la Muerte, pero nunca supe el porque del sobrenombre, por lo menos no hasta ahora.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero sus opiniones para seguir con este Fic, espero que lo poco que escribi sea se du agrado, y si no les gusta, también háganmelo saber.**

**Esperando lo mejor y mandándoles todos sus saludos**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. Misión

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misión, el ángel de la muerte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sasuke]

Quien dice que el amor es exclusivo de algunos cuantos, yo no lo creo, pero, tal vez no sea para mi, no después de la gran perdida que sufrí, podríamos decir incluso que nadie podría llegar a amarme realmente, nadie, solo ella, por que todos y todas las personas que conozco, o por lo menos la mayoría son superficiales, lastima que no puedo deshacerme de los estorbos a mi alrededor, soy un triste ángel caído que llego a formar parte de esta pobre humanidad, o por lo menos así me describo a mi mismo.

Aún no se cual es mi razón, de ser, aun no se que es lo que tengo que hacer con mi triste y estúpida existencia, dudo que sea para bien, hay días incluso en los que creo que estoy aquí solo para llenar algún hueco dejado por alguien mas.

Uchiha Sasuke, el segundo hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, por molesto que parezca tengo un hermano, técnicamente así debo llamarle, aunque yo se que tal vez solo me queda un tiempo aquí, y si bien, mi estancia con ellos ha sido de lo más placentera, aunque he tenido disgustos como toda gente "normal", conocí también a un atarantado de nombre Uzumaki Naruto, rubio ojos azules, con unas marcas chistosas en la cara, aun no logro definir cuál es su aura, es tan extraño, cuando se enoja parece otro y nada puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y cuando esta normal, parece que fuera un mismo ángel, ese muchacho me perturba, nunca me deja en paz, pero por algo se hizo mi mejor amigo, solo espero que no se dé cuenta de mi pequeño secreto

-teme, te encontré muy herido, que fue lo que te paso? – me cuestiono mi amigo, se la vivía en mi departamento, y por un lado me molestaba, pues casi no me quedaba tiempo libre para mí, pero por el otro, necesitaba compañía, luego de haber visto morir a mi flor de cerezo, tenía que desahogarme con alguien.

-tuve algunos problemas con unos maleantes – le conteste, no tenía intenciones de en estos momentos explicarle mi complicada vida

-aaa, y viste a la chica? – de una cosa estaba enterado y era que yo estaba completamente enamorado de una chica peli rosa, mas no sabía su nombre.

-la vi – le dije con un tono sumamente triste

-y que paso? –

-la sangre y mis heridas no te dicen algo? –

-la mataste!! – grito asustado y muy histérico

-claro que no! – le dije indignado, pero luego retome mi postura triste – pero, ella si está muerta –

-que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto muy preocupado

-estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba, pero, entonces, llego una amiga nuestra, la venían persiguiendo, quisimos protegerla pero de nada sirvió, las dos murieron y yo para mi mala suerte pude escapar –

-lo siento – me dijo cabizbajo, esa era otra cosa por la que era mi amigo, siempre sabia cuando pararle a su hiperactividad – y que es lo que harás ahora? – me pregunto

-la verdad Naruto, no tengo idea – le dije para después tumbarme en el sillón y me puse a pensar

-bueno, sabes, creo que te dejare solo, lo necesitas, si ocupas algo, no dudes llamarme – me dijo

-Ok –

-nos vemos Sasuke – cerré los ojos y escuche como Naruto cerraba la puerta del apartamento, en verdad quería estar solo y desahogar mi dolor, de la nada, comencé a llorar, ríos salados emanaban de mis ojos, en verdad me dolió perderla, pero, porque no se quedo conmigo?, porque huyo?, la vieja y el pervertido le darían otra oportunidad, tal vez ella sintió que no la merecía…poco a poco me quede dormido….

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Sakura]

La vida, el mas excitante de los juegos, y el más peligroso que puedes encontrar, Muerte, el final de la vida y el game over del juego que tal vez no llegamos a disfrutar.

Es una lástima que yo no pueda morir para probar esa experiencia, y que, si llegara a pasar, el infierno y el cielo están cerrados para mí, me vería obligada a nacer de inmediato o a vagar como alma en pena en la tierra, por la eternidad, tengo un solo propósito y sin embargo me niego a llevarlo a cabo, no quiero hacer lo que ellos me mandan, no tengo idea del porque no quiero hacerlo, se supone que esa es mi naturaleza, pero, no quiero, aun así, no tengo otra opción, no hay nada que pueda hacer o me torturarían por la eternidad, no es algo a lo que le tengo miedo, por lo general el dolor no me asusta, pero una tortura por tanto tiempo, sería algo monótono y aburrido, sin contar que algún día, las ideas se les iban a acabar y repetirían las usadas antes, prefiero seguir aquí en la tierra que ir al mundo de nadie y aburrirme y sentir dolor todo el tiempo.

Nada me asusta, aunque parezca la típica joven de 18-19 años, que tiene una vida feliz, un hogar bonito y muchos amigos, la verdad, es que soy todo lo contrario, vivo sola en un apartamento alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, no tengo padres, aunque se diga que todo demonio o creatura debe tenerlos, conmigo es diferente, según a lo que me han dicho, en mi vida he tenido muchos padres y es difícil decir quiénes son los verdaderos, bueno, eso me han dicho, no me queda otra más que aceptarlo, puesto que no recuerdo nada que haya sucedido antes.

Para desgracia de mi soledad tengo personas que se dicen mis amigos, y realmente son muchas y no soy feliz, amor y felicidad es algo que los de mi especie optan por no sentir, porque si te llegas a enamorar te pasa lo que al pobre de Kiba, a lo que me han contado, el se enamoro de una mortal, a la chica no se le hizo nada, pero a él, lo torturaron y le sacaron el corazón, un acto ruin, a mi parecer, y aunque le quitaron su corazón, sigue vivo, pero parece más muerto que vivo, ya no habla con nadie y cuando lo mandan a matar a alguien, lo hace con una sangre fría, que da miedo.

Pero, si te llegas a enamorar de un ángel te va mal, pero aun si ese ángel es de alas blancas, es lo peor que puedes llegar a hacer y el castigo es verdaderamente inhumano, Kimimaro se dio cuenta de la relación que mantenía un demonio con un ángel, capturo al ángel y al demonio lo encerraron en una jaula de la que jamás iba a salir.

Tomaron al ángel y lo mataron frente a sus ojos, fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa, los que la vieron dicen que aun pueden oír los lamentos del demonio y los gritos de dolor del ángel, es verdad que un demonio no puede morir, pero, en realidad existe solo una manera de acabar con su existencia, y esa, es el amor, el pobre demonio enamorado, murió de dolor en su jaula, día a día se iba consumiendo, y al final, solo polvo quedo de él, una prueba de lo que el amor es capaz de hacer, me siento como un peón, Orochimaru nos maneja a su antojo, y no entiendo cual es su afán de acabar con los ángeles, que mal le han hecho?.

De cualquier manera, solo tengo un objetivo, el cual debo cumplir con la odiosa de mi compañera, Karin, una demonio demasiado fácil, a pesar de que la mayoría son así, ella les gana a todas, y no entiendo, porque habiendo tantas, tenían que mandarme con ella.

-oye pelo de chicle, apúrate – sobre todo eso, odiaba que me dijera pelo de chicle

-ya voy cerillito – le dije, jamás me dejaría de ella

-ush, tenían que mandarme contigo – se quejo, si supiera lo que la odio

-no creas a que a mí me agrada ser tu compañera –

-cállate quieres, oye, que se supone que debemos hacer? –

-nos mandaron por un alas blancas, solo nos dieron una seña, tiene ojos blancos –

-ojos blancos…mmm…niña o niño? –

-no tengo idea, ni que fuera di… -

-cállate no te atrevas a decirlo! – al parecer le tenían mucho miedo, y quien no, era un ser con inigualables poderes y sabiduría extrema

-okey, no lo diré, pero, por donde empezamos? –

-ven sígueme – Karin comenzó a caminar, hasta su forma de caminar se me hacia ridícula, pero que podía hacer, la seguí.

Yo Sakura Haruno, tenía una misión y un solo objetivo que cumplir en esta miserable vida…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Sueño]

_-Sasuke! – oí que gritaban, me gire sobre mí mismo y la vi, era ella sus gritos eran desgarradores_

_-Sakura! – dije de igual forma y me dispuse a ir donde ella, pero unas manos me obstruían el camino, sentí como me halaban y me tiraban al suelo._

_-no…no! – sus gritos me taladraban el corazón, quería por todos los medios hacer a un lado a quienes me detenían, pero mientras más forcejeaba más golpes sentía en mi abdomen_

_-déjala!!, no le hagas daño! – fue lo único que alcance a gritar antes de sentir una daga atravesarme muy cerca del corazón_

_-no le hagas daño! – grito ella, no pensé que aun tuviera fuerzas – déjalo a él…tómame a mi –_

_-no!... yo tomo su lugar – dije con mucho esfuerzo, sentí como un liquido con sabor a metal emanaba de mi boca – déjala… ir –_

_-que lindo, dos enamorados…que piensan muchachos? – pregunto sínicamente_

_-mátala a ella! Y dame a mí al pelinegro, luego lo mato – dijo una mujer de cabello rojo_

_-mátalos a los dos!, no tiene caso dejar uno vivo – inquirió uno de cabellos naranja_

_-NO! – su grito resonó en toda la pútrida bodega, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie – tómame a mí, déjalo con vida, no le hagas daño – era increíble que luego de haber sido tan lastimada aun pudiera hablar bien – yo no merezco vivir, cometí el peor de los crímenes y no merezco perdón, él, por otra parte…no ha hecho nada… -_

_-entonces, tu pagaras por los dos – vi como lentamente levantaba su arma contra ella y no supe de donde, pero saque las fuerzas necesarias para quitarme a todos los demonios de encima y protegerla._

_Hice a un lado a su atacante y luego vi como mas se venían sobre mí, con mi espada los partía en dos y los dejaba mal heridos hasta que… un dolor insoportable se apodero de mi ser – AH! – _

_-aquí la única persona que sufrirá será ella – su intención era matarme, lo podía ver en sus ojos_

_-suéltalo – aun podía moverse y no quería dejarme morir_

_-que me darás a cambio de su vida? –_

_-la mía – no podía ver como ella moría para dejarme vivir, el demonio se alejo de mi y fue hasta a ella, le mordió el cuello o el hombro, no podía ver bien desde mi perspectiva, luego vi como su cuerpo caía al suelo, me levante apenas y la cargue_

_-te amo… - fue lo único que salió de mi boca, y no supe si ella me entendió, vi como ellos se comenzaban a acercar a mí y me tuve que ir… _

[Fin del Sueño]

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, había tenido de nuevo ese sueño, era tiempo de salir a caminar, por lo menos así despejaría un poco mi mente, fui a mi habitación y me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, me calce unos zapatos deportivos, no tenia humor para peinarme, así que opte por una gorra.

Tome mis llaves y salí, baje las escaleras despacio, por más que quisiera dejar de pensar en ella, siempre me encontraba divagando en sus ojos verdes, de pronto, recordé que tenía que ir a ver Jiraiya, de seguro tenía algún trabajo extraño para mí.

Salí del edificio, y fui hacia un callejón, ahí, con toda la confianza del mundo, desplegué mis alas, negras como la noche y emprendí el vuelo, lo bueno de todo esto, era que los mortales son poco observadores, y no distinguirían un ángel de un pájaro, eso sí que era buena suerte.

En poco tiempo llegue al punto de reunión de todos los alas negras, y espere a que él llegara, me recargue en el tronco de un árbol, a veces me molestaba que nos reuniéramos aquí, en un bosque, tan lleno de…luz?, que irónico, yo siendo un ángel, detestaba tanta luz, pero, así era, en la noche era cuando se tornaba interesante, pero el día de hoy, me agradaba la brisa que corría por el lugar, así como la calma que se podía respirar en el.

-Hola muchacho – escuche que decían, me gire y ahí estaba, Jiraiya, quien nos dirigía a todos los ángeles guardianes, un viejo de cabello blanco griseaseo y unas líneas en la cara, no sabía exactamente de que eran, pero ahí las tenia

-Hola Jiraiya-san –

-tienes una misión –

-y de que se trata?, si no es mucho el atrevimiento –

-tu siempre tan formal – hecho una gran carcajada al aire y luego prosiguió – recuer… - se detuvo en seco, se perfectamente a lo que se refería, agache la cabeza dándole a entender que sabía de lo que me hablaba – ella regreso –

-ella…quien? –

-Hinata, y tu misión, es protegerla a ella y al poder libre que la rodea –

-poder libre?, de que rayos estás hablando!? – se supone que Hinata había muerto, Sakura le dio muerte, porque ahora…ah, es cierto, murió a manos de un ángel

-hay un poder libre, vagando por ahí, seguramente tiene su contenedor –

-contenedor?...no sé si te des cuenta, pero estas palabras son nuevas para mí –

-bueno, primeramente, el poder libre, es la energía positiva que Hinata debe llevar consigo y va a llegar un momento en que tendrá que absorberlo –

-okey, y un contenedor es? –

-la persona que tiene ese poder dentro sin siquiera saberlo –

-y cómo voy a saber quién es su contenedor? –

-su poder es indescriptible, son muy susceptibles a cualquier sentimiento, si se enojan, parecería el fin del mundo y cuando están calmados, parecen ángeles –

-Naruto – susurre

-dijiste algo? –

-creo que se quien es el contenedor, pero… hay más de uno verdad? –

-si, hay muchos, y los demonios están tras de ellos, pero primero deben deshacerse de los alas blancas para poder tomarlos –

-mmm…creo tener un candidato para ser el contenedor de Hinata, pero, hay reacciones…digo, de alguna forma ella debe saber si es –

-ella te lo dirá –

-bien, y donde esta ella –

-la encontraras en el centro de la ciudad –

-ok, iré para allá – volví a desplegar mis alas y me aleje del lugar, debía encontrarla y rápido, la inocencia de un ángel es lo que más quieren los demonios.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

[Ahora narro yo ]

-Karin, de pura casualidad, sabes a dónde vas? –

-c-claro que si quien te crees para cuestionarme!? –

-solo decía – Sakura y Karin llevaban ya un buen rato caminando y nomas no llegaban a ningún lado, estaban precisamente en el centro de la ciudad, y no había nada que valiera la pena – se supone que eres un demonio especialista en inocencia…no sé cómo es que no sabes a donde vamos.. –

-s-se pe-perfectamente a donde vamos, no me estés…. – paró en seco y giro rápidamente la cabeza – inocencia –

-en que dirección? –

-a tu derecha – las chicas se fueron en la dirección que la pelirroja había señalado – está al frente – llegaron a la plaza y ahí, pudieron ver a una muchacha de cabellos negros muy largos y ojos color luna – será ella? –

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…has lo tuyo – dijo Sakura en un tono frio

-ok – Karin cerró los ojos y junto sus manos, rápidamente comenzó a nublarse, las personas en la plaza lo veían como algo normal, pero la joven a la que estaban viendo, lo veía extraño y trato de aparentar que era una persona normal, pero de nada sirvió, ella brillaba entre toda la obscuridad que se había formado y la gente ni cuenta se había dado

-eres buena actriz – dijo Sakura a sus espaldas – pero a Karin, no la engañas – desenvaino su espada, una hoja delgada y filosa, terminando en un mango negro con incrustaciones de diamantes – hasta aquí llegaste… - el dolor para la chica nunca llego

-no dejare que la lastimes – Sasuke había llegado a salvar a la chica justo a tiempo y el "demonio" retrocedió – porque no te muestras? – Karin y Sakura portaban capuchas de viajero, para evitar que así las vieran, aunque era innecesario, solo lo hacían para que los ángeles no reconocieran a la pelirosa

-no tengo problema en hacerlo – subió una mano pero enseguida Karin la detuvo

-no tienes porque mostrarte ante ellos, mejor…vámonos de aquí –

-por supuesto que no, este idiota obstruyo mi trabajo y tiene que pagar – sin que Karin e incluso Sasuke se dieran cuenta, Sakura ya había comenzado a atacarlo, era una batalla muy dura, Sasuke como podía se defendía, nunca había visto a un demonio que usara tan bien la espada, hasta que en un descuido de parte de ella, él halo su capa y esta cayó al suelo

-no puede ser! – grito Hinata, quien se encontraba hasta el momento en silencio – e-es ella –

-Sakura… - dijo Sasuke casi sin aliento

-Karin, porque sabe mi nombre? – pregunto contrariada

-mierda – mustio ella.

Ahí quedaron los cuatro, listos para atacar, unos con más ganas que otros, el ángel caído se hacía presente y los otros dos, esperaban alguna reacción de parte de ella.

-quienes son ustedes? – pregunto entonces

-tus amigos – le respondió la chica de cabellos negros – tu…quien eres? – dijo desconcertada como desconociendo a su amiga

-yo….soy el Ángel de la Muerte… -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 2, espero que sea de su agrado ^^**

**Inner: tardaste una eternidad**

'**¬¬ quien te crees para andarme criticando!?**

**Inner: tu concienciaaa buuuu**

**Te recuerdo, qe yoo, no tengo ni una pisca de conciencia, es mas, hacer el mal, no me pesa!**

**Inner: u.u maldita, por eso tardaste tanto…o no ya se por que tardaste por qe estabass co…**

**No tiene nada que decir [inner amarrada hasta el cuello ] ahora si, Ojala que este cap les haya gustado, lo hice en dos días creo**

**Gracias a:**

_JoLuRoO_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_Karina Natsumi_

_setsuna17_

**sus reviews son buenos y muy lindos, sigan dejándolos ^^**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, dejen Review!**

**Sayo!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	3. Nuevo equipo

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Nuevo equipo, misión importante**

* * *

-Sakura…no nos recuerdas? – pregunto Hinata

-jamás los había visto…Karin, explícame – exigió la peli rosa

-no hay nada que explicar – dijo ella viendo fijamente a Sasuke – vámonos –

-pero… -

-Orochimaru-sama, me puso a mí a cargo, y debes obedecerme –

-está bien… vámonos – dijo Sakura de mala manera sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos dos

-Sakura – llamo Sasuke – porque? –

-porque qué? – pregunto

-porque nos dejaste? –

-vamos – Karin tomo a Sakura del brazo y juntas se desvanecieron en un humo negro que cubrió casi toda la plaza, dando tiempo a Sasuke y a Hinata huir del lugar

-esa era Sakura? – pregunto la chica oji perla sin creerlo

-si, ella era Sakura…vamos con el viejo, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle – dijo el pelinegro

* * *

Un humo negro se apodero de los pasillos de algún lugar, cuando se disipo, dejo al descubierto a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una peli rosa, ambas se miraron una a la otra y dieron un paso alejándose, el pasillo parecía de algún lugar subterráneo, antorchas en las paredes y un olor a húmedo, ni una de las dos se hablaban, entonces, la chica pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir.

-que fue todo ese circo de allá arriba? – pregunto Sakura a Karin deteniendo su andar

-lo que paso allá arriba, no fue nada, tu simplemente debes obedecer ordenes – le respondió Karin con frialdad

-yo sé lo que vi y oí, ellos me conocen –

-mentían – dijo la de lentes con simpleza

-no, ellos no mentían, lo pude ver en sus ojos – Karin abrió los ojos muy grandes, Sakura podía estar con ellos, podía comportarse como ellos, pero jamás dejaría de ser un ángel, y eso podía complicar las cosas

-entonces no lo sé, quizás solo te quieren confundir, además, yo no soy quien para contestar tus estúpidas preguntas –

-pues quieras o no, las contestaras, porque por el momento tú eres la única aquí – tomo a Karin del brazo y el impacto contra la pared – ahora me dirás, quienes eran ellos, porque por la cara que pusiste, creo que los conoces –

-suéltame – exigía la otra

-no, hasta que me respondas –

-ellos son ángeles – dijo Karin mirando a Sakura a los ojos

-ah si?...dime algo que no sepa – dijo la peli rosa notoriamente irritada a la chica de lentes

– igual que nosotros, su nombre no es el mismo todo el tiempo, pero, esos dos, son especiales, él – dijo haciendo referencia al hombre - en todas sus vidas, ha sido el mismo al igual que ella, no sé que les ve de especial Orochimaru o Madara, solo sé que llevan tras de ellos mucho tiempo – "_y tras de ti también_ " pensó

-especiales… - susurro y soltó a la chica

-mira Sakura, tu casi no has tenido misiones asesinas, no has matado a un ángel con tus manos – "_que mentira_" – por eso es que te mandaron conmigo, para que matáramos a esos ángeles y así tener el camino libre para encontrar ese poder que tanto les urge a los jefes –

-si si, eso lo sé, no tienes porque repetirlo, es algo con lo que tengo que vivir de por vida, así que no molestes en estos momentos – dijo la peli rosa viendo a Karin

-bueno, yo creo que me voy, vienen a buscarte – dijo señalando el pasillo opuesto y se alejo de ahí – esto no pinta bien, si ella sabe que no mienten, pueden recuperarla – susurro Karin para si misma cuando se iba alejando

Sakura se quedo ahí, viendo como Karin se iba y la dejaba sola con quien quiera que hubiesen mandado por ella, de cualquier forma, era como estar sola, aguardo que se acercara, mientras, así le daba tiempo de pensar un poco, algo en esos ángeles le parecía familiar, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era, pero había una sospecha de que ya una vez los había visto.

-Sakura – esa voz, esa odiosa voz, y precisamente a él tenían que mandarlo por ella, es que no había más demonios con un poco de cerebro por ahí?

-que es lo que quieres – dijo dándose la vuelta

-Orochimaru-sama, mando a buscarte –

-bueno, ya me avisaste, gracias, puedes irte Kabuto – le dijo Sakura al chico, pero este no se movió de lugar – que es lo que estas esperando? –

-pequeña florecita, sabes perfectamente que es lo que espero – comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a la chica y la acorralo contra la pared – sabes que te estoy esperando a ti – susurro en su oído, Sakura dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-a si? – pregunto seductoramente y paso su mano por el pecho del joven

-Sakura… - susurro de nuevo

-Kabuto… – Sakura se acerco al oído de Kabuto y aferro su mano a su ropa – es una lástima que yo no espere nada de ti – tomo impulso y empujo a Kabuto haciendo que se estrellara en la pared contraria – en tu miserable y eterna vida te vuelvas a acercar tanto a mi – le dijo Sakura al chico y lo fulmino con la mirada – donde esta Orochimaru-sama? –

-en el gran salón – informo de mala gana y vio como la chica se iba por donde él vino

-ni te preocupes en seguirme, se perfectamente donde queda – camino a paso rápido con tal de perderse de vista de Kabuto, cuando lo consiguió, redujo su velocidad y siguió de largo por el corredor, las paredes frías la hacían estremecerse, no era el tipo de lugar donde a ella le gustaba estar, realmente, de todas las guaridas de los jefes, esa era la que menos le gustaba, ese olor a húmedo no le gustaba y agregándole a eso, los gritos de dolor que proferían las víctimas de los demonios y las carcajadas crueles de ellos no lo hacían muy acogedor, el corredor era muy largo y a cada paso le parecía más frio, no entendía como ellos soportaban estar en lugares tan fríos y porque ella no, en fin, se quejaría con Orochimaru, después de todo, era su protegida, siguió de largo y doblo a la derecha paso delante de varias puertas abiertas, vio como torturaban a las personas y prefirió volver su vista al frente, llego a su destino, una enorme puerta de roble labrada a mano, un remolido de sensaciones la hacían presa cada vez que veía esa puerta, en ella, estaban tallados rostros de personas que evidenciaban mucho dolor y desesperación, cerró los ojos un momento, aspiro hondo y toco, espero que le respondieran del otro lado.

-adelante – dijo una voz cansada, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió, entro lentamente contemplando el esplendor de la oficina, ese era el único lugar que casi le agradaba y cada vez que iba le resultaba excitante examinarlo sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre le parecía grandioso, los detalles coloniales que tenían las columnas que se alzaban a lo largo del cuarto, los muebles antiguos que había por todas partes, lo que más le llamaba la atención de ese lugar, era un florero con rosas rojas bañadas de sakuras alrededor, le parecía un detalle extraño para un demonio y más extraño aun que siempre que iba, ahí estaban, recalo en la pared, pintada de un blanco sucio, como color hueso y detalles marrones, entonces fijo su mirada en lo único que no le gustaba del lugar, las pinturas, en ellas se escenificaban las peleas entre los ángeles y demonios que hubo hace unos tiempos atrás, los detalles sangrientos eran muy realistas y sobre todo, el rostro de los personajes en el lienzo.

-si, yo tampoco me canso de verlo…es patético recordar que perdimos, pero, es un constante aviso de que vamos por mas – Sakura volteo y se dio cuenta que no era la única en ese lugar además de Orochimaru

-Madara-san – dijo Sakura -…que sorpresa – dijo fingiendo agrado

-Sakurita – Madara se puso de pie e improviso un saludo para la recién llegada – Orochimaru y yo temíamos que te perdieras en los pasillos – cedió su asiento a la chica y el tomo otro al lado del de ojos de serpiente

-es imposible perderse cuando se viene hacia acá, solo hay que seguir los gritos –

-que mona es esta chica… - dijo Madara forzando una sonrisa

-deje la hipocresía quiere? – pidió la ella

-contigo es difícil ser amable –

-Madara, Sakura, es suficiente – Orochimaru quien había estado pensativo desde que la muchacha entro hablo por primera vez y fulmino al de la máscara cuando intentaba decir algo – si es para que sigan peleando, ahórrate el comentario –

-porque mejor no te vas a dormir… - susurro Madara y se cruzo de brazos

-el hecho de que estés aquí tiene que ver con tu actual misión – dijo Orochimaru haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Madara – tendrás un equipo, y tu estarás a cargo –

-a si? – dijo sin mucho ánimo – Orochimaru-sama… -

-dime –

-hay algo que quisiera preguntarle –

-adelante, con toda confianza – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café

-hay unos ángeles que dicen conocerme y hoy fue la primera vez que los veo…hay algo que yo no sepa? – Orochimaru casi se ahoga con el café pero supo disimularlo, mientras que Madara sonrió en el interior de su máscara y se adelanto a hablar

-quizás, estén enterados de tu gran poder…y técnicamente, te quieran de su lado –

-a mi?...no veo el porqué se van a interesar en un pobre demonio y además mi poder no es la gran cosa, ellos tienen cosas más poderosas – dijo como dándole la menor importancia –

-seguramente es eso Sakura – dijo Orochimaru cuando pudo pensar en algo que decir – ellos ganaron la última batalla, contigo de su lado, aseguran la victoria de nuevo en caso de que haya otra batalla –

-pero si consigo ese poder libre que quieren, nosotros ganaríamos la batalla aunque me tengan de su lado, cierto? –

-en realidad, no –

-no? – le extraño la respuesta de Madara, como es que si tenían ese poder no podrían ganar?, se supone que es grandioso

-básicamente – interrumpió Orochimaru antes de que Madara dijera algo – no sabemos, nada está garantizado en una guerra, pero de cualquier modo, ándate con cuidado –

-entiendo…y quienes conforman ese equipo del que me hablo? – pregunto dando por terminado el otro tema

-Karin… - dijo Madara y Sakura hizo una mueca de asco

-y Suigetsu – añadió Orochimaru para ablandar las facciones de la chica – ustedes tres irán a buscar ese poder que necesito, ya tengo a otros buscando los restantes –

-puedo preguntar por qué tanta gente para una sola misión?...digo, es un solo poder, podría ir yo sola –

-No –

-estoy hablando con Orochimaru-sama – dijo Sakura viendo feo a Madara

-es lo mismo que te dirá él, niña boba, tu misión es especial no te diré porque, pero debes llevar refuerzos, los otros poderes restantes son sencillos, y no hagas más preguntas –

-Orochimaru-sama… -

-Madara tiene razón, anda, ve a encontrarlos – ordeno

-está bien – Sakura se levanto, hizo una reverencia para Orochimaru y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta – Orochimaru-sama…hay una cosa más –

-que? –

-él…digo, un ángel me dijo que los había abandonado…que los deje –

-como era ese ángel? – pregunto

-tenia los ojos negros muy intensos al igual que su cabello, era un alas negras, alto y por momentos, parecía que sus ojos estaban rojos – dijo viendo el techo para recordar

-Sasuke… - susurro Madara y volteo a ver a Orochimaru

-Sasuke? –

-no es nadie Sakura – dijo el pelinegro – un simple estorbo, no te preocupes, lo que te dijo no significa nada… -

-está bien…entiendo, con su permiso – abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina dando un leve portazo tras de si

-no deberías arriesgarla tanto – dijo Madara muy serio a Orochimaru

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es indispensable que lo haga si quiero que se quede a mi lado por siempre –

-yo pensé que los demonios no teníamos sentimientos –

-eso mismo pensaba yo hace mas de 20 años – el poseedor de los ojos amarillos se puso de pie y camino hacia un pequeño estante donde tenia una botella de sake, la abrió y se sirvió un poco en una copa

-fue la estupidez más grande de tu vida – le dijo el otro

-tu jamás lo has sentido, así que no tienes derecho de opinar – contesto un poco enojado – son cosas que solo pasan – tomo su copa y la vacio de un trago

-esa mujer fue la perdición de todos, no solo tuya – comento Madara observando el cuadro de la última pelea – y pensar que un sentimiento tan bobo como el amor fue el causante de una guerra de tal magnitud –

-no es bobo, es grandioso cuando aprendes a sentirlo, todo fue por nosotros – Orochimaru había llegado hasta el cuadro y lo toco con apenas las yemas de los dedos – la ame mucho –

-esa niña tiene tu carácter – dijo el de la máscara refiriéndose a Sakura

-pero se parece en gran parte a su madre, es ella misma –

-cuando le piensas decir que eres su padre? – pregunto

-cuando sea tiempo… - volvió al estante para servirse un poco mas de sake mientras Madara seguía absorto contemplando la pintura.

* * *

-cállate cara de pescado –

-no tengo la culpa que seas tan irritable cuatro ojos –

Sakura ya tenia rato que había llegado donde Karin y Suigetsu, pero por alguna "extraña" razón los encontró discutiendo, vio a la chica cubierta de algo mocoso, no quiso preguntar que era y al muchacho sonriendo de oreja a oreja, espero a que se callaran para poder hablar con ellos.

-si tan solo no fueras tan molesto dientes de sierra – dijo Karin tratando de quitarse la mucosidad que tenia encima

-hay quienes si se aguantan una pequeña broma pelo de zanahoria –

-cállate si no quieres ser comida para gato pedazo de atún –

-cuidado Karin un conejo puede venir por ti – hizo una mueca de susto y apunto hacia atrás de Karin y luego lanzo una gran risa al aire

Y espero

-alimaña –

-gruñona –

Y seguía esperando

-estúpido –

-tonta –

-cara de pez –

-pelo fosforescente –

-dientes chuecos –

-fosforito –

Y se canso de esperar.

-QUIEREN CALLARSE! – grito Sakura para detener la pelea de esos dos – no quiero saber que rayos tienes encima – dijo señalando la ropa de Karin – y mucho menos quiero seguir escuchando sus insultos – dijo ahora viendo a Suigetsu – lo único que quiero es que guarden silencio y me escuchen –

-a sus ordenes jefa! – dijo Sui tomando pose de militar

-no seas estúpido… -bufo Karin cruzándose de brazos

-esto será todo un reto – se lamento la peli rosa – nosotros tres, somos un equipo…disfuncional, pero al fin y al cabo un equipo, se nos encomendó la búsqueda del poder que los jefes quieren –

-iremos los tres?, conmigo es suficiente – dijo Suigetsu – podrías decirle a Orochimaru-sama que iré yo solo? –

-no – dijo tajante la chica –yo ya he pedido que se me asignara a mi sola, pero por alguna extraña razón no quieren que valla sola –

-ni tan extraña… - susurro Karin

-dijiste algo? – pregunto Sui con afán de molestar

-nada que te importe! –

-YA! – los dos voltearon a ver a Sakura y se asustaron por su reacción – sigan peleando y los voy matar y como no puede morir, revivirán y yo esperare solo para volver a matarlos sin importar cuantas veces revivan los seguiré matando…así que cállense de una vez –

-s-si… - respondieron los dos juntos

-yo estaré a cargo de esta misión, así que espero que acaten todas mis órdenes, si digo vámonos, nos vamos, si digo vamos a pelear, peleamos, si digo déjenme sola… -

-no lo hacemos – respondió Suigetsu

-correc…no!, deberán irse, así sean inmortales, esos ángeles buscaran formas de asesinarlos, así que si digo váyanse se van –

-si, si, lo que digas – dijo Karin si ganas

-y cuando partimos en busca de ese poder? – pregunto Suigetsu receloso

-mañana al amanecer, iremos con mucho cuidado de no toparnos con algún ángel –

-está bien…Karin… -

-que quieres!? –

-el verde no es lo tuyo – dijo para volver a estallar en carcajadas esquivando los golpes que trataba de darle la chica

-estos dos nunca van a cambiar – decía Sakura apoyada en una pared viendo como peleaban

-no huyas pescadito, no te hare nada que no merezcas! – gritaba Karin

-lo sé, eres tan mala, que si ibas a un concurso perdías por mala…y no digo por que seas mala de mala de ser mala, tu sabes de que mala digo verdad?...bueno…eres un asco! –

-ven sushi podrido! –

Si, sería una misión larga…

* * *

-entonces explícanos que fue todo eso – exigió Sasuke a Jiraiya

Sasuke y Hinata llegaron al punto de reunión con el viejo, el mismo donde los dos habían estado horas antes, solo que la atmosfera ya no era la misma, los dos jóvenes estaban muy ansiosos por tener respuestas a sus preguntas y las respuestas de Jiraiya no eran las que querían.

-porque Sakura-chan se porto así? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

-es un tema muy delicado…y yo no les puedo dar las respuestas que ustedes esperan –

-pero ella cree que es un demonio o por lo menos eso es lo que nos hizo pensar – añadió Sasuke

-hay muchas cosas en esta vida Sasuke, que no tienen explicación racional, así que no me presionen, ve a tu casa y llévate a Hinata, yo iré con Tsunade a ver que me puede decir, pero no te prometo nada –

-ella, digo, quien acompañaba a Sakura, menciono a un tal Orochimaru, quizás ese nombre te ayude en tu platica con Tsunade –

-gracias Sasuke – Jiraiya se dio la vuelta y camino hasta perderse entre los arbustos – no sabes cuánto me ayuda saber eso… - susurro al viento y desapareció, mientras tanto en el claro del bosque se quedaron los dos chicos observando el sendero por donde desapareció el viejo

-y ahora que? – pregunto la ojiperla

-ya lo oíste, vamos a mi casa y ahí esperaremos a saber que más podemos hacer –

-bien, vamos – dijo resignada la chica.

No tomo mucho llegar al hogar del Uchiha, subieron las escaleras en silencio, las emociones vividas hace poco les impedían siquiera pensar en algo coherente respecto a la situación en la que estaban ellos, llegaron al apartamento de él y entraron igualmente en silencio.

-si tienes hambre en el refrigerador debe haber algo de comida yo voy a mojarme la cara – le dijo a Hinata quien solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en un sofá.

Abrió el grifo del agua y dejo que el lavamanos se llenara del liquido cristalino, la vio, era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no, como podía alguien cambiar en tan poco tiempo, pero sobre todo, como fue que sobrevivió, estaba seguro que ella había muerto, cerro el grifo y hundió su rostro en el agua fría, sus facciones se relajaron y toda la tensión que sentía se fue esfumando poco a poco…

-SASUKE!!!!! –

-Kyaaa!!!!! –

Dos gritos provenientes de la sala lo sacaron de su relajación, Hinata estaba ahí, pero había escuchado otro grito, salió lo más rápido posible y encontró a la chica con un sartén en lo alto y a Naruto tirado en el suelo desmayado.

-que fue lo que paso aquí? – …

* * *

**Tercer capitulo de este fic xD, me tardee casi un siglo, razón…pss perdi el documento original y tuve qe volver a hacerlo, lo bueno es que conserva toda la escencia del original, otra razón por la que me tarde, fueron las practicas profesionales, la falta de tiempo y…la muerte de mi cargador TT-TT, pero ya tngo uno nuevo así que, pss, a seguir inspirándome ^^.**

**Graciaas : **

_JoLuRoO_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_Karina Natsumi_

_setsuna17_

**espero como siempre, que halla sido de su agrado, nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko. **


	4. Reencuentro

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Reencuentro, quiero saber mi pasado**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-Kyaaa! –

-que fue lo que paso aquí? – …

-qui-quien es él? – pregunto Hinata muy asustada

-es…Naruto? – Sasuke se acerco al bulto tumbado en el suelo y lo movió un poco – si, si es Naruto –

-y lo vas a dejar ahí tirado? –

-porque no? – al ver el gesto negativo de parte de su amiga, tomo a Naruto por los brazos y lo puso en el sofá, después busco una jarra con agua fría y la vertió sobre el rubio, el cual despertó sobresaltado y desubicado

-donde estoy! – grito en cuanto despertó

-estas en mi casa dobe – respondió Sasuke como si nada – mi prima te pego con un sartén, debiste haberla asustado – Hinata miro extraño a Sasuke, pero después sonrió

-tu prima? – pregunto curioso

-Hinata Hyuuga – se presento la chica – soy prima de Sasuke y siento mucho haberte golpeado – se disculpo con una hermosa sonrisa

-no te preocupes…jeje, suele suceder – el rubio se quejo con Sasuke por haberlo mojado y después le pidió ropa limpia para poder cambiarse

-toma – le dijo el Uchiha aventándole un pantalón y una camisa – cámbiate en el baño – espero a que Naruto se fuera al baño para hablar un poco mas con Hinata – y bien? –

-que? –

-es él? –

-aun es muy pronto para sentenciar algo – le dijo ella – pero hay una pequeña posibilidad que sea uno de los contenedores, si él es uno nos ayudara a encontrar los otros y así obtener el gran poder combinado de los 9-

-debemos acelerar todo Hinata, con Sakura de su lado, tienen todo muy fácil –

-lo sé Sasuke, lo sé, me gustaría saber cómo estas tu… -

-ah que te refieres con eso? –

-no pudiste declararle abiertamente tu amor, lo sé, y el verla así que pensaste? –

-siento que perdí todo Hinata, todo… -

-y como es que nunca me dijiste que tenias una prima teme? – pregunto Naruto que venía saliendo del baño

-dobe!... jamás lo preguntaste, además no tengo porque andarte contando toda mi vida, bastante tengo con que entres a mi casa sin avisar – renegó el moreno

-se llevan muy bien verdad? – pregunto Hinata algo cohibida, ambos la voltearon a ver, Sasuke con una sonrisa algo forzada y Naruto con una muy brillante y feliz, sería interesante convivir con ellos

-creo que sería correcto invitarlos a comer – dijo Naruto – digo, después del susto que le ocasione a tu prima, algo debo de hacer –

-pero si yo te golpee con el sartén… soy quien debería invitarte a comer… - dijo sonrojada

-tonterías, yo los invito a los dos – paso su brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos y los arrastro a la salida, esa tarde seria agobiante, pensó Sasuke, pero que más le quedaba que seguirle le corriente, además no podía dejar sola a Hinata, no con tantos demonios buscándola

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-y ahora que? – preguntaba un aburrido Suiguetsu a sus compañeras

-no se… esto esta muy aburrido – le contesto Karin tumbada en el suelo

-no hay nada que hacer… solo si quieren torturar a alguien – agrego la peli rosa recargada en la pared

-como es que llegaron aquí? – pregunto el dientes de tiburón de repente

-mmm… buena pregunta… la verdad es que no recuerdo – dijo Sakura intentando recordar algo – solo me acuerdo cuando desperté sobre una cama y fue todo –

-y tu? – la peli roja se dirigía al joven tiburón muy curiosa

-hize algunas cosas malas en la tierra, no soy un demonio, soy un humano condenado a una desgracia eterna y con algunos poderes fuera de lo común… -

-pues, a decir verdad, yo tampoco soy un demonio – confeso la de lentes – se que fui embaucada por Madara-sama, me sedujo y me trajo al infierno, donde pague caro mi incredulidad –

-tengo otra razón para odiar a Madara –

-lo odias? –

-si Sui, y aun no se porque, pero a mi lista imaginaria de odio se suma eso… por mas demonio que sea, no puede jugar con alguien asi – argumento la peli rosa defendiendo a su compañera

-para ser un demonio eres muy amable, estas segura que lo eres? – inquirió Sui confundido

-eso me han dicho… -

-YA SE! – grito de pronto la otra chica – vayamos arriba y divirtámonos un poco –

-no se si te habras dado cuenta, pero ya es de noche –

-y?... Sakura lo mejor del mundo mortal se da en la noche –

-supongo que la idea de Karin me tento – acepto Suiguetsu – no perdemos nada con ir –

-supongo… pero esconderé mi cabello…es algo llamativo –

-bien, esta decidido, el equipo maravilla saldrá hoy a bailar! – grito el chico

-desde cuando somos el equipo maravilla? – Sakura veía a los chicos con una gotita en su cabeza, en realidad no entendía como era que sobreviviría a una misión con ellos dos, y tampoco sabia la razón porque se enojo tanto con Madara al escuchar a Karin… Sakura no la digería pero ahí estaba sintiéndose mal por ella… definitivamente algo andaba mal y averiguaría que era

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-como que ya se hizo tarde no crees Naruto? –

-Sasuke esto apenas comienza! – aseguro muy emocionado el Uzumaki – no crees Hina-chan! –

-s-si… supongo…. – el trió caminaba tranquilamente sobre la calle más transitada de la ciudad, después de la comida, Naruto insistió que fueran al cine, así que sin más que poder hacer, el moreno se vio forzado a aceptar, puesto que la ojiperla acepto gustosa, ahora iban camino a una feria local, cuando llegaron el rubio jalo a Hinata hacia la rueda de la fortuna y Sasuke se quedo solo así que decidió apartarse de tanto bullicio, se fue a un puesto de tiro al blanco y se sentó en una banca que estaba a un lado, por otro lado, otro trió de jóvenes iban entrando a la feria.

-es que no se te ocurrió otro lugar al que podíamos ir? – pregunto Sakura, quien traía una peluca negra y pudientes del mismo color

-lo siento, fue lo único que pensé, también es divertido – protesto Karin

-vamos al carrusel – dijo Sui, ganándose una mirada extraña de parte de las dos chicas – me van a decir que no es divertido? –

-pues… -

-no – completo Sakura – si quieren vayan ustedes, yo veré en que me entretengo – y sin más se alejo de la pareja, camino con paso pausado atravesando la feria de lado a lado, todo le parecía infantil y sin sentido, pero algo muy dentro de ella le demandaba divertirse un poco, siguió caminando y entonces lo vio, era el ángel de alas negras, espero paciente que se pusiera en posición de ataque, entonces vio como una pareja se acercaba a él, al parecer estaban con el mismo fin que ella y sus compañeros, segura de no estar en peligro, siguió su caminata, solo por hoy se daría el lujo que no iniciar una pelea, así siguió hasta que dio un claro, el lugar estaba un poco alejado del bosque, apenas lo suficiente para que el ruido no fuera tan estridente, al centro del claro se veía un pequeño lago, se acerco, pudo ver su pálido reflejo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, se quedo contemplándose unos segundos más hasta que vio otro reflejo junto a ella

-es muy tranquila esta parte verdad? – le pregunto el chico – Sasuke Uchiha – se presento extendiendo su mano a la de la chica, Sakura pensó en atacarlo, pero si él no la reconocía que caso tenia

-Saory Daishi – dijo fingiendo otra voz y estrecho la mano del moreno un poco cohibida

-prefiero la compañía de una extraña a la de una feria llena de personas locas –

-si, creo que estamos de acuerdo en ese punto – apoyo Sakura – la luna tiene un resplandor mágico aquí, mientras que allá solo se ve un círculo blanco en el cielo –

-tienes una perspectiva muy buena, que mas sabes? – pregunto Sasuke intrigado

-no lo sé, mucho de esto, poco de aquello, solo lo necesario – respondió ella sin responder, tomo asiento a la orilla del lago, por alguna extraña razón se sentía a gusto con la presencia del ángel

-si, lo mismo se yo – ironizo él, estar con esa chica lo ponía un poco nervioso y una sensación de felicidad lo embargaba, tenía la necesidad de seguir hablando con ella, era tan… - Sakura… - susurro sin darse cuenta ganándose una mirada extraña de su acompañante – lo siento… es que recientemente perdí a alguien especial – ¿Qué?... le estaba confesando su pésame a una extraña y no pudo contárselo abiertamente a Hinata… algo estaba mal con Uchiha, muy mal

-supongo que es esa Sakura – por un momento pensó que había sido descubierta, de no ser por el modo en el que lo dijo probablemente ya estuvieran luchando, sin embargo su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella y le exigía averiguar que sabía de ella

-si, la perdí hace poco y me siento tan miserable – seguía sin entender el por que le contaba eso, algo bueno saldría, por lo menos ya no estaría tan agobiado

-que le paso? –

-yo pensé que había muerto… pero un día la vuelvo a ver, totalmente cambiada, trate de hablarle pero no me reconoció – el semblante del joven cambio a uno totalmente serio, la tristeza no cabía en él, no iba a demostrarle a alguien que apenas conocía el sufrimiento que su corazón escondía, ella por otra parte, supo leer perfectamente su reacción, el trataba de esconder su verdadero sentir, y ella no sería quien lo delataría

-quizás, no recuerda, algo le pasó… quizás…. –

_**-donde podrá estar!, la dejamos un momento y desaparece! –**_ Sakura se tenso al escuchar esa voz, Karin la estaba buscando, si permitía que llegara a donde estaban ellos, su oportunidad de saber algo mas se esfumaría

-debo irme, mis amigos me están buscando – se paro del pasto y comenzó a andar, Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar corrió a alcanzar a la chica

-déjame acompañarte – se ofreció

-no gracias, se a donde ir, aprecio mucho tu invitación, la pase muy bien, espero que nos podamos ver pronto – deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico y corrió a buscar a sus compañeros, el moreno solo se quedo ahí estático, el beso fue tan cálido, tan reconfortante, se castigo mentalmente, el amaba a Sakura y eso no cambiaria… o tal vez si?...

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-aquí estoy – era su habitual voz falta de emociones, se veía relajada y sin ánimos de pelear

-donde demonios estabas! – grito Karin fuera de si – te buscamos por todas partes! –

-solo tal vez no buscaste en el lugar indicado – susurro ella y camino frente a los chicos – es hora de volver, por la mañana buscaremos a los ángeles – y sin más emprendió el camino a casa, con una Karin muy molesta y un Suiguetsu intrigado, algo traía Sakura entre manos y lo averiguaría, claro que si

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-Sasuke, así que aquí estabas Hina-chan y yo te hemos estado buscando… Sasuke?... –

-primo estas bien? – el rubio y Hinata llevaban un tiempo buscando al moreno hasta que lo encontraron, ahora intentaban hacerlo reaccionar, lo encontraron observando un punto inexacto con la mano en la mejilla

-situaciones extremas, necesitan medidas extremas! – tomo un poco de impulso y golpeo a Sasuke

-que rayos hiciste! – grito la ojiperla exaltada

-despertarlo! – se defendió el – vez está reaccionando – señalo a Sasuke quien veía a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos

-te destazaría aquí mismo si no fuera pecado – le dijo un tanto hostil – pero como me siento bien, solo te daré un coscorrón… dobe – lastimo a su amigo y después metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, camino delante de ellos y al sentir que nadie lo seguía volteo – no piensan caminar? – consternados los dos chicos siguieron al moreno, estaba raro, pero feliz, algo realmente bueno le sucedió, y Naruto Uzumaki lo descubriría así fuera lo último que hiciera, tal vez a ese extremo no, pero lo descubriría

Llegaron al apartamento de ambos morenos, el rubio se despidió y se fue por su lado, no sin antes comenzar su plan, halo a Hinata y le susurro algo inaudible en el odio para Sasuke

-ayúdame a saber que le paso… te lo encargo – se separo de la chica y le dedico una mirada cómplice – hasta pronto! – grito a ambos chicos y corrió hacia su casa

-que fue lo que te dijo? –

-amm…nada… que te cuidara, etto… bu-buenas noches – la chica entro rápidamente y se encerró en el seria su cuarto dejando a su amigo solo

-jamás pensé que extrañaría al imbécil de Suiguetsu – mascullo antes de entrar a dormir el también, pero una "agradable" sorpresa le esperaba para el día siguiente

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-para eso me levantaste tan temprano! – grito el dientes de sierra a Sakura

-tenemos que cumplir con la misión tonto –

-Karin, es demasiado temprano para que comiencen sus insensatas e infantiles peleas que nunca los lleva a nada – Sakura y su equipo habían llegado ya al centro de la ciudad, por ser tan temprano no había un alma circulando por las calles, el albino se quejaba de hambre y bromeaba con Karin diciéndole que hasta recién levantada daba miedo

-un comentario más y tus dientes terminan estampados sobre el asfalto – espeto la peli roja enojada

-no es para tanto, sabes que yo te amo… en sentido figurado –

-ya cállense! – grito Sakura – fosforito, tu trabajo – ordenó

-todavía se da el lujo de insultarme – siseo antes de poner manos a la obra – al este, un par de kilómetros más –

-vamos –

En un lugar lejos de ahí, un adormilado pelinegro apenas se levantaba directo a la cocina, el mismo sueño no dejaba de atormentarlo, pero esta vez fue más real, sintió como las garras de los demonios traspasaban sus pies, ahora había una variante, ella lo veía desde lejos con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa espeluznante.

-tal vez debería dejar de tomar café de noche – tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, Hinata aun dormía, tenían que salir a buscar el contenedor, si no después sería demasiado tarde…

-quizás es mas tarde de lo que piensas – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Sakura… - susurro tirando el vaso de agua al suelo

-he venido por el ángel, y me lo vas a dar quieras… o no – detrás de la chica aparecieron dos figuras, la mujer de la vez pasada y…

-Suiguetsu?... que haces con ella…? –

-te conoce? – pregunto Sakura distraída

-Sasuke? Vaya sorpresa… -

(**Sakura POV**)

Suiguetsu compuso una gran sonrisa y como si nada se acerco a saludar al enemigo

-que piensas que haces estúpido! – le grito Karin, yo también tenía deseos de insultarlo, pero algo me frenaba

-solo saludo a un viejo amigo – se excuso, una excusa patética, pero sincera

-que no se te olvide que tenemos una misión dientes de tiburón – porque no me extraña que estos dos se hablen así?... como sea la situación comenzaba a irritarme no estaba dispuesta a soportar mas

-vuelve aquí – sentencie con la voz más fría que pude

-entiendo – respondió él cabizbajo, maldición, porque no me mandaron con verdaderos demonios?, Orochimaru quería probarme y seguramente fue influenciado por el idiota de Madara

-no me importa si fue tu amigo, si aun lo quieres o te da lástima matarlo, en estos momentos, no tienes amigos, tu único objetivo es conseguir el ángel y largarnos de aquí – sin quererlo mi voz fue áspera dura y sin ningún tacto, logre el efecto que quería, miedo de parte de los que estaban ahí conmigo

-y que te hace pensar que te daré al ángel? – me dijo arrogante ese Uchiha

-te lo quitare – sentencie antes de abalanzarme sobre él, se defendió muy bien, como esperaba, pero yo era más hábil, de una patada lo mande a "sentarse" en su sofá y me subí sobre él – cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una mujer sobre ti? – pregunte incitándolo

-no querrás saber – para ser un ángel era muy libidinoso, de no sé donde junto fuerzas y me lanzo contra su puerta

-Sasuke que esta… - lotería! El ángel por fin salía de su encierro que conveniente, su amigo intento llegar a ella pero Karin y Suiguetsu fueron más rápidos y se interpusieron en su camino, en cambio yo si pude llegar a ella, me repuse rápidamente y en menos de 2 segundos estaba frente al ángel de ojos perla

-me recuerdas? – articule lo mas sínicamente posible, tome la tome del cuello y la estrelle contra la puerta provocando que se rompiera y ella rodara hacia afuera – aquella vez tuviste suerte, la tonta de Karin me ordeno irme, pero esta vez yo soy quien manda, no tendrás tanta suerte – hice aparecer la espada en mi mano, apunto estuve de atravesarla cuando un estúpido rubio se interpuso en mi camino, me dio una patada muy fuerte que me regreso a interior del departamento – que demonios quieres tu aquí! – grite con furia

-no sé quien seas, no sé lo que quieras, pero no lastimaras a Hina-chan – algo en él me hizo estremecer, sus ojos azules comenzaron a volverse rojos y rasgados, su rostro denotaba ira, sus uñas crecieron tanto que parecían las de un demonio en todo su esplendor, el sujeto daba miedo, pero a mí no me intimidaba

-en verdad quieres pelear pequeño idiota?... que así sea – tome impulso y me fui sobre él, al parecer ya era costumbre, el estúpido peli negro se puso frente a él y detuvo mi espada – estoy cansada de que frustren mi intento de matar a alguien… acaso para matarlos a ellos debo matarte a ti primero? –

-podrías intentarlo – me reto ese desgraciado, bien él lo pidió…

(**Fin POV**)

En pocos segundos una pelea entre Sasuke y Sakura se armo, una que parecía interminable, solo se escuchaba el choque de sus espadas, Suiguetsu y Karin fueron atrapados por la misticidad que ambos combatientes irradiaban, incluso Hinata quien tiempo atrás ya había presenciado algo parecido

-se van a quedar ahí viendo como tontos o irán tras el ángel! – pregunto la peli rosa notoriamente irritada

-bueno por lo menos no tengo que luchar contra él – dijo Sui viéndolo como el lado positivo

-cállate y vamos – ordeno Karin, ambos se fueron sobre Hinata y Naruto, dientes de sierra golpeaba y golpeaba al rubio quien aun estaba muy enojado, Hinata trato de hacer algo, pero al no saber luchar termino lastimada, Naruto no dejaba que se acercaran a la chica, ambos "demonios" estaban irritados y entre los dos mandaron a dormir al chico, teniendo el camino libre para tomar al ángel

-No! – grito Sasuke distrayéndose de su pelea, quedando expuesto a un ataque de Sakura, ataque no tardo en llegar a su destino

-si – le dijo ella – claro que si, espero que disfrutes tus últimos días de libertad, porque después acabaran –

-en realidad espero que quien los disfrute seas tú – dijo una voz diferente a todas las demás en la sala

-quien osa interrumpir mi juego? – pregunto Sakura muy enfadada

-no te enojes querida, después de todo, lo que sabes yo te lo enseñe – un hombre de cabello grisáceo estaba apoyado en la puerta, tenía a Karin colgando de su mano derecha y a Suiguetsu de la izquierda – ellos deberían practicar mas – arrojo ambos chicos a los pies de la peli rosa

-Kakashi-sempai, el rubio y Hinata están bien – informo un chico de piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro

-gracias Sai –

-Kakashi…Sai – susurro Sakura como recordando algo y al instante volvió en si – nos volveremos a ver… lo prometo y la próxima…será tu fin querido ángel – tomo a sus dos compañeros y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo mas desapareció junto con ellos en una nube de humo negra

-estuvo cerca – dijo Kakashi con su habitual despreocupación – debo admitir Sasuke, que jamás pensé vivir para ver como Sakura te dejaba en ridículo –

-quieres callarte y decirme a que has venido? – pregunto el aludido levantándose del suelo

-Tsunade mando refuerzos, presentía algo y eso se cumplió, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo – saco un libro de pasta naranja, se sentó en lo que quedaba del sofá y comenzó a leer

-y tenias que traerlo a él? – pregunto señalando a Sai, quien traía al interior del departamento a los otros dos chicos

-era el único disponible – dijo Kakashi levantando los hombros

-tienes suerte que tu apartamento este tan alejado de la sociedad, nadie se dio cuenta del relajo – dijo Sai con una fingida sonrisa

-si… supongo – respondió el moreno de mala gana – lo importante ahora son ellos – dijo señalando a la pareja que yacía sobre el suelo inconsciente

-van a estar bien – Kakashi hizo su libro a un lado y miro seriamente a Sasuke – quien me preocupa eres tu… -

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-que fue todo eso! – grito una enojada joven de ojos jade a sus dos compañeros que recién despertaban luego de unas cuantas contusiones

-que fue que? – pregunto el de ojos magenta un tanto desorbitado

-esos dos que llegaron de repente les patearon el trasero sin ninguna consideración, siendo ustedes dos esperaba algo más! – grito la chica

-Sakura quieres callarte!, me duele la cabeza – dijo Karin molesta

-el viejo de la cara tapada tiene razón, ustedes dos necesitan condición y algo con que defenderse, no volveremos por el contenedor hasta que ustedes dos sean mucho mejores que ahora – sentencio la chica, dio media vuelta decidida a salir de la habitación pero la voz de Sui la detuvo

-que es lo que te molesta tanto?, que hayamos perdido o que ellos te conozcan y tu no a ellos? –

-las dos cosas, la principal es que perdimos… y yo nunca pierdo – salió de la habitación para irse a la suya, no le diría a Orochimaru lo que paso a menos que él se lo pidiera, pero omitiría la parte en la que creyó reconocerlos, si la conocían, ella a ellos también, la pregunta en cuestión era ¿puede un demonio congeniar con los ángeles?

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Bueno… es cierto tarde mucho en actualizar, pero el robo de una memoria y bla bla bla cuento gastado pero cierto, de cualquier modo termine este cap, no me había inspirado puesto que la prepa me tiene angustiada, con eso de cierre de semestre y trabajos finales y aaaah!**

**Z: seep, hemos estado muy estresadas y expuestas a trabajos forzados**

**¬¬ desde cuando eres Z?**

**Z: desde que me gusto ese nombre…algun problema con eso?**

**Claro qe si! Es uno de mis alter egos qe te crees!**

**Z: amm… tu?**

**¬¬ todo era paz y amor desde que no te aparecías por aki**

**Z: pues es que no habías tenido tiempo para mi… me tenias olvidad, pero bleeee tu qe, aquí lo importante es tu fic, lo que me recuerda queee, Ross se inspiro mientras hacia una hazaña mas grande que escalar el Himalaya**

**Desde cuando trapear es una hazaña mas grande que escalar el Himalaya? **

**Z: para una persona normal trapear no seria nada, pero para ti que tu cuarto llevaba como 2 meses sin…**

**Cállate la boca! (tapándole la boca a Z) a nadie le importa cuanto tenia mi cuarto sin ser trapeado, pero es cierto mientras hacia eso me inspire para los próximos capítulos de este fic, que estarán geniales ^^ eso corre de mi cuenta y con Z de vuelta pues mi imaginación volara **

**Z: si… volara solo esperemos fic's libres de perversiones**

**Lalalala (8)**

**Z: santo dios… la perdimos otra vez**

**Z, Yo: sin mas que deci solo Gracias!**

_JoLuRoO_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

_Karina Natsumi_

_setsuna17_

**espero que les haya gustado y para la próxima prometo mas, mucho mas, quizás sepamos quien es la madre original de Sakura ^^**

**Z: y también muchos personajes conocidos por todos harán acto de presencia dentro de esta inusual historia**

**Sayonara! ^^**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**

**PD: la verdad no se cuando vaya a actualizar, solo espero que sea pronto, solo les pido paciencia **


End file.
